Stuck
by pikapikatchu
Summary: Greg starts to question Spencer's feelings for him. Things get more complicated when Spencer tells him something he'd rather didn't hear...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Ready for another story? :) It's time to have some fun again after this rather depressing and dramatic story! I swear I wrote that part of the story before the blackout-episode aired! :D Not that it matters, just wanted to let you know ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick. Where's Greg?" officer Spencer asked with an excited smile on his face. He was always happy when him and Greg were assigned to a case together. It didn't happen too often, so these cases were kind of special for him.<p>

"He's running late..." Nick replied rather annoyed. He didn't like Spencer and didn't like the way he seemed to obsess about Greg.

"Ah, okay. Well then, follow me. The scene's up there." Spencer walked inside an elevator. They were in a big hotel, the body was on the 34th floor. The last floor.

Nick sighed as he walked inside. Although it didn't take long, Nick knew it would feel like a really long elevator ride. Spencer started blabbering about uninteresting stuff, like Nick feared he would. He interrupted him. "Can you tell me anything about what happened up there?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He just thought it was better to talk about the case than something else Nick didn't care about.

28th floor. Nick looked rather excited. Not long and he'll be free. Until they felt the elevator judder a bit. It made a loud noise and the light was out. "What the...?" Nick asked confused. "What was that?"

"We're not moving anymore," Spencer said, taking out his flash light and turning it on.

Nick did so, too. "Push the emergency button. I think we're stuck."

Spencer did, but nothing happened. "Shouldn't somebody, I don't know, answer when we push or something?"

"I think so..." Nick took his cell phone out and called Reed. She was up on the 34th floor with the body. "Hey, it's Nick. Officer Spencer and I are stuck in the elevator..."

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Spencer was standing, looking up with his flashlight. "Maybe we could climb up there and..."<p>

"And what? You're watching too many movies, man," Nick replied annoyed. For half an hour, he had to listen to Spencer's ideas of how to get out of here. He didn't come up with anything useful. "Just relax and wait for them to get us out of here."

"You know, I never told anyone, but... I'm a bit claustrophobic..."

"Of course you are..." Nick said sarcastically under his breath. He couldn't stand Spencer anymore. "Me too, but just try to stay calm. It's enough space for the both of us, we'll be fine." Nick didn't use to be claustrophobic at all, but ever since he was buried alive, this changed.

Spencer nodded hastily. He was getting nervous. "Thank god Greg's running late, huh? Otherwise he'd be stuck with us, too." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah... What is it with you and Greg, actually?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep talking about him like he's the coolest guy on earth, you call him all the time, make surprise visits at his place... and mine. Why?"

Spencer looked confused. "Because we're friends."

"And you're sure that's it?"

"What the hell are you implying?"

"Nothing. I just wonder sometimes... Does Greg enjoy spending time with you as much as you enjoy spending time with him?"

Spencer was too ignorant to ever doubt that, but when Nick mentioned it, he did wonder if Greg liked Spencer as much as he liked him. "We're friends and we're having a good time when we're together."

"Sure..." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Why? What did he tell you?" Spencer was getting insecure.

"Nothing... It's just, it feels like you're almost obsessed with him while he just thinks you're a nice guy."

"I'm not obsessed with him!" Spencer yelled angrily, making rather threatening gestures towards Nick.

He got up and put his hands in front of his body defensively. "Okay, calm down."

"We're friends, how the hell's that any of your business?"

"Relax! Okay? Jesus, didn't know you'd react so sensitive..." Nick rolled his eyes.

"That's enough!" Spencer grabbed Nick's collar and pressed him against the wall. A short scuffle followed. Then, Nick's cell phone rang. Both men quickly let go of each other.

"It's Greg..." Nick took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"_Hey, how are you holding up?"_

"...What?"

"_Reed just told me you're stuck in the elevator."_

"Oh, yeah..." Nick sat down again as he sighed. "Will they get us out soon?"

"_They're working on it, but they don't know how long it'll take..."_

Nick sighed. "Great. Tell them to hurry up."

"_Will do. Try to stay calm, alright?" _Greg knew about Nick's claustrophobic tendencies and worried.

Nick smiled faintly. "Alright." He hung up.

"What did he say?"

Nick looked up to officer Spencer with an annoyed look. "They're trying to get us out of here."

"So... You say you're claustrophobic, too?"

Nick nodded.

"You know why?"

He nodded again.

Spencer waited for him to explain, but he didn't. So Spencer started talking. "Good for you. I don't, and I think that makes it harder to do anything about it." When Nick didn't react at all, he went on. "I'm sorry for attacking you like that... It's just how I react when confronted with my fears..."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What, you mean the small spaces or your feelings for Greg?"

Spencer gave Nick a look. He had to start again. But this time he stayed calm. "The spaces, actually." He laughed a bit, causing Nick to laugh, too.

"Well, apology accepted. I guess I was going a bit too far as well, so... sorry."

Spencer nodded appreciative. "So, you're gonna tell me where your claustrophobia comes from now?"

Nick sighed. "I don't think so."

"Come on, maybe it'll help me understand mine. Plus, who knows how long we'll be stuck in here? I could use a good story."

Nick sighed again. "It's not real claustrophobia, I guess. I just get a little uncomfortable, but I don't have panic attacks or something like that anymore."

"So, what happened?" Spencer sat down on the ground.

"You know, usually I wouldn't tell you, but Russell told me to be proud of my past, because it's who I am..." Nick had a smile on his face. "And he's probably right." He went on to tell Spencer about the worst hours of his life, when he was buried alive, not knowing if he'll ever see the daylight again.

"Wow... I heard about that story at the station, but I never knew it was you..."

"Hmhm... But it's in the past. I'm over it, all that remains from it is this slight claustrophobia when I'm trapped somewhere... And right now it's not even discomfort. I'm calm. Calmer than I thought I would be, actually." He felt really proud right now.

"That's good. Really good..." Spencer said, breathing heavily.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know... your story, just... just thinking about it makes me panic..." He laughed nervously. "And I just realized how far up we are..." He was shaking.

Nick rolled his eyes. He was sympathetic to Spencer, but he wondered how he didn't see it coming. Telling a claustrophobic who's trapped in an elevator the story of when he was buried alive might've been the stupidest thing he's ever done. "Easy, now. Everything's going to be fine. People get stuck in elevators all the time."

"Yeah and some of them don't make it out..." Spencer was close to hyperventilation.

"Don't be ridiculous..." The light was going on again.

Spencer quickly jumped up. "The light! It's back on!" he said joyful. The elevator started moving. Spencer had tears of joy in his eyes. "Thank god..."

Nick had a big smile on his face. Finally! The elevator got up to the 34th floor. Both men were standing in front of the door grinning, waiting for it to open. It didn't.

"...Come on... come on!" Spencer said, hammering on the door. The elevator started moving down again. "No... NO! What the hell's going on?"

"We're going down...? Why?" Nick asked. Fear was crawling up to him, followed by despair. "We're not gonna get out of here..." He sighed as he sat down again. His phone rang again. He pulled it out, but Spencer grabbed it out of his hand. "...Hey!"

"You need to get us out of here!" he yelled into the phone.

"_...Spencer?"_

"Greg, it's so good to hear your voice! You need to help us... get us out of here! I'm going insane in here!"

"_...I can hear that..." _Greg replied._ "Could you get Nick on the phone, please?"_

Spencer started crying. "Please help us... What's going on? Why do we keep moving?" The elevator kept going up and down between the 22nd and 31st floor.

"_They tried to get the elevator going, now it won't stop... Don't worry, they have everything under control. It's only a matter of time you'll get out of here..."_

"I can't take it anymore, I can't, I..." Spencer sobbed into the phone.

"_Stay calm. It'll be okay... Now let me talk to Nick, okay?"_

He handed Nick the phone with shaking hands.

"Hey..."

"_Jesus, what the hell's going on in there, Nick?"_ Greg asked worried. _"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, sure... I'm fine. It's rough, but we'll both be okay." He looked over to Spencer.

"_Listen, it's a good sign the elevator is going up and down, that means it's working. They just need to stop it at the right time to get you out. It might take a while, but they'll be able to do it, alright? Stay calm and... I don't know, try to soothe Spencer some way."_

Nick rolled his eyes. "Not sure that's possible anymore, but I'll try. Thanks, Greg."

"What did he say?" Spencer whimpered.

"They did this on purpose, moving the elevator. They want to get us out that way. It won't take long anymore. Stay calm and it'll be over soon."

* * *

><p>Another 45 minutes passed. They were finally able to stop the elevator at the right place. It wasn't exactly on a floor, but it was close enough to open the door and get Nick and Spencer out of there. The light went out again. "Oh god!" Spencer exclaimed nervously. "What's going on?"<p>

Slowly, the doors opened. Nick and Spencer finally got the chance to get out of there. They had to crawl out, though. The elevator was stuck slightly above the 30th floor, so the space to crawl through was only about three inches high. "No, no, no... I've seen that on the news before... And in movies! We crawl out and the elevator starts going again and cuts us in half!" Spencer said fearful.

"Listen, you got about ten seconds to decide whether or not you're going out. If you chose not to, fine! But you'll be on your own!" Nick was fed up with Spencer. As much as he understood the fear of small spaces, as much did Spencer's panic annoy him.

"...What? But..."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Good luck, man!" He quickly crawled out.

"Now you, officer!" one of the technicians said.

Spencer took a deep breath, but couldn't force himself to crawl through.

"Come on, Barry, you can do it!" Greg said from outside the elevator. As quick as that, Spencer crawled out. He was shaking, but he was out.

"'Attaboy!" Nick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He was the one telling Greg to say something encouraging to Spencer and it worked.

Spencer quickly walked up to Greg and hugged him. He didn't say anything, but started crying. He didn't let go of him. Greg just stood there with a puzzled look on his face, patting Spencer on the back. "It's okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and stuff! :)**

**I'm happy you enjoy the story so far!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Greg," Hodges and Henry walked into the evidence room Greg was processing evidence in.<p>

"Yeah?" he replied without looking up.

"I dropped a petri dish," Hodges said with a big grin on his face.

Greg looked up confused. "...So? You know where the broom is."

"'Course I do, but... I could really use a shoulder to cry on right now..." Hodges said while making fake sobbing noise. Henry couldn't resist his urge to laugh anymore.

Greg gave them both an annoyed look. "Get out of here."

"What, you won't hold me? Would you like it if I put on a uniform?"

"Okay, now it's just getting kinky. Out, now!" He threw a glove at them.

They dodged and left laughing.

"You dropped something," Nick said with a smile on his face, picking up the glove.

"Thanks..."

"They were making fun of you, didn't they?"

"Yeah..." Greg sighed. "I have no idea who even told them about it."

"...I did."

"...What? Why?" Greg had a rather angry look on his face.

"...'Cause it's funny."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"Come on," Nick walked up to him with a smile on his face. "It is funny. He totally lost it."

"Because he's claustrophobic. You of all people should know how that feels like."

"I think I've overcome it. Nothing could be worse than being trapped inside some small space with that guy!" Nick laughed.

Greg rolled his eyes. "He's alright..."

"Come on, I've seen your face around him. You can't stand him, either."

He shook his head. "No, that's not it. It's just..."

"What?"

"I know it sounds weird but... I sometimes wonder if his... feelings towards me are more than just... God, I can't even say it out loud, it's ridiculous!"

Nick gave him a look. "You can't be serious."

"Forget I said anything, I... I don't know, he confuses me."

"Greg. You're not serious, right? It's THAT obvious, yet you still only WONDER?"

Greg looked confused. "You notice that, too? ...It's not just me?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I even asked him in the elevator about it, he got angry when I suggested he might obsess about you."

"...You did WHAT?" Greg asked outraged. Then, he got nosy. "...What did he say?"

He laughed. "Well he obviously didn't want to talk about it."

"What made you think that?" Greg asked insecure.

"Well at first I wasn't sure. But when he tried to pick up a fight it became quite obvious."

"...A fight?"

Nick nodded.

"Oh god, what am I suppose to do about it? You don't think he kind of... you know?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. He absolutely adores you!"

* * *

><p>On this Saturday night, Greg drove up to a crime scene. He didn't even get time to stop his car when officer Spencer opened his door. "Hey! I didn't know you'd be on the case!" he said joyful.<p>

"Yeah... I'm actually filling in for Russell. This was supposed to be my night off," he replied with a rather wary look on his face. He was still unsure about Spencer's intentions – if he had any at all or not. He wasn't sure why he was so uberfriendly to him all the time. He hoped he just wanted to be friends, but the fact that Nick sensed that there could me more to it, he became more and more insecure.

"I see. Well, good for us, huh?" He patted him on the back.

"Where is everybody? I thought this was a murder scene."

"Not exactly. Come on." He lead Greg into a rather creepy-looking house. "It's up for sale, we're trying to get a hold of the owner."

"Not exactly? What happened in here, then?" They were walking through the hallway. Blood spatter was on every wall.

"Well, we got a call from one of the neighbors, saying they heard shots being fired in here. When we arrived, we found this..." They walked into a bedroom. Blood was everywhere, but there was no body to be seen.

"Wow. That's a lot of blood."

"We're pretty sure someone got murdered in here, but we have no body. But with that amount of blood..."

"Well, if all of this blood belongs to one person it's safe to say he or she is dead..."

"But that's not it, come on," Spencer said, walking out of the room. Greg followed. While walking through another hallway in that huge house, Spencer suddenly stopped.

Greg almost bumped into him. "Wha...?"

Before he could finish, Spencer turned around to him, pressed him against the wall and put his hand on Greg's mouth.

He instinctively tried to fight the officer off.

"Ssssssht!" Spencer said, using more force so that Greg would stop fighting back. He did, but looked at Spencer rather fearful. "Did you hear that?" Spencer asked, slowly getting his hand off of Greg's mouth.

"What the hell, man, you..."

"Sssssssssssht!" Spencer said again, putting his finger on Greg's mouth. "Quiet. I think someone's in here..."

Greg didn't hear anything. He quickly reached to where his gun normally was, just to remind himself he didn't carry one today. He damned himself for being careless enough not to carry one to a murder scene, but these scenes usually were the safe ones, with police officers standing around everywhere and the bad guys usually not sticking around but getting the hell out of there as quick as possible. He figured he didn't need one, but now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't even sure why he thought he needed a gun right now – to protect himself from a possible suspect at the scene or from officer Spencer. He was still pressing Greg against the wall, after all.

Finally, Spencer let go of Greg and turned around again. He pulled his gun out and tried to tell Greg with his hands to be quiet and follow him. "I think the noise is coming from this direction..." he whispered to Greg. They walked towards the door to the basement. "You hear that?" he whispered.

"No..." he replied low-keyed. He honestly didn't hear anything and was starting to wonder if Spencer heard anything or not. He tried to tell himself not to be paranoid, but it didn't help. He kept wondering.

* * *

><p>Spencer opened the door and started walking down the stairs. Greg wasn't sure it was such a good idea to go down there, but he didn't really have a choice. He needed to trust Spencer right now. His life could depend on it. Spencer looked through the basement, with Greg sticking close behind him with every step he took. "All clear..." Spencer said quietly.<p>

Greg sighed relieved. "Back to work th..."

Again, he was being pushed against the wall and Spencer put his hand over his mouth. And again, Greg tried to fight the officer off.

"Shhhht! Stop that!" Spencer whispered to him.

Greg calmed down, but still tried to push Spencer away from him.

"Wait!" Spencer said, "I heard someone! They're upstairs!" He put his hand off of Greg's mouth.

"You got to be kidding me... I didn't hear anything, like I didn't hear anything the first time." Greg was getting annoyed. Even if Spencer did hear something, there's other ways to let him know. "Let go of me, will you?"

Spencer gave Greg a look that, Greg thought, was a disappointed and sad one. He let go of him. "Where's your gun?"

"I'm not carrying today. I didn't think I needed one."

Spencer's mood seemed to change. A few minutes ago, he didn't care about Greg's gun. Now he asked about it. A few minutes ago, despite being tense, trying to find a possible suspect in the house, he was still being as nice and warmhearted as usual. Now, he appeared rather cold. "Let's get back upstairs... Be careful," he said. He went upstairs. All the way downstairs he made sure to stick close to Greg. Right now, he seemed to make sure there was at least one or two feet between them. Spencer walked through every single room in this huge house to clear it. They were just walking into the kitchen, the last room in the first floor. "Clear," he whispered to Greg.

He sighed relieved. "Alright... We should get to work, then." He walked into the room the blood was found in. Spencer followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I didn't plan to upload a new chapter for the next few days, but since it's easter today... ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Now that we took a nice tour through the house," Spencer said jokingly, "You got any idea what could've happened in here?"<p>

Greg startled a bit. He didn't notice Spencer following him inside the room, he was already deep into his work. He sighed. "No, I couldn't really concentrate on any detail, yet, you know?"

"Mhm..." Spencer walked up closer to Greg and started looking over his shoulder. It annoyed Greg.

"You know... You don't have to watch me, I'm sure it bores you."

Spencer shook his head smiling. "Not at all. Besides, I'm keeping an eye on you."

"...Huh?"

"That came out wrong." Spencer laughed. "I mean, I'll protect you."

"...From what?" He probably said that a little more fearful than he intended to. Luckily for him, Spencer wasn't the kind of guy to notice these things.

"From anything. I mean, sure, I cleared every room, but you never know."

"That's nice, but... listen..." Greg tried to be as polite as possible, but he had to say it. "Next time you think you hear something, there's no need to... pin me against a wall and put your hand over my mouth."

"...What?"

"I mean... No other cop does that. They just tell us to be quiet so they can pay attention to any noise and... That's it, you know?" He smiled, hoping it would keep Spencer from getting this the wrong way.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

Greg shook his head. "Don't sweat it. It was just a bit... unusual. And with everything that happened to me lately, you know..."

Spencer walked up even closer to Greg, despite being too close for Greg's comfort zone, anyways. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Greg looked baffled. He shook his head, staring at Spencer. "N-No need to, just... Don't do it again, alright?"

"Did I scare you?"

"...What?" Greg laughed nervously.

"The look on your face. Were you scared?"

Greg shrug a shoulder. "I was just surprised. Really, don't sweat it, alright?" He took a few steps back while having a stupid, uncomfortable smile on his face.

"I didn't even think about the Neil Novak case and what happened to you. It was inconsiderate." Spencer took some steps forward to keep up with Greg. He gently rubbed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, really."

"...You're not in love with me, right?" Greg asked. He played this in his head a thousand times and he never asked him as straightforward in his mind as he did now in reality. When he realized what he'd done, he quickly laughed fake and nervous. "I should get back to work..."

Spencer had a weird look on his face. Not as surprised as Greg thought he would be. It was more of an embarrassed look, but not quite exactly. "It's nothing like that."

"Alright..." Greg turned around embarrassed as he blushed. He still couldn't believe he asked him. He felt stupid. "You know... I forgot something in my car, I..."

Spencer grabbed Greg's arm as he tried to walk past him. "It's just..."

Greg stopped, staring at Spencer. What had he done? He could hit himself right now for saying what he did. "No, it's alright, you don't need to..."

"It's just your smell..."

Greg thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head from the shocked look he had on his face. Of any replies to his stupid, way too straight-forward question, this was the last one he expected. He hated himself for saying anything at all in the first place. He didn't even pay attention to what Spencer said, and he was talking a lot. But Greg only heard the last sentence. He was too busy hating himself for saying that.

"...and you're a really nice guy, I just... like being around you."

Never had Greg been as embarrassed as he was right now. He was speechless, a state he's seldom been in. "Barry, I-I..." he stammered.

Spencer was still grabbing Greg's arm. He pulled him closer to him to give him a long, tight hug. Greg was too shocked to do anything, he just let Spencer hug him. "I'm so glad I could finally tell you!" Spencer said with a relieved smile on his face. "I hope this won't change anything between us, right?" He gave Greg a pat on the shoulder and walked out. "I'll wait downstairs for you to finish your work!"

* * *

><p>That crime scene took Greg a lot longer than they usually do. It was hard for him to concentrate after what happened with Spencer, but he finally managed to finish. Spencer was acting towards him like usual, but Greg couldn't put this past him just like that. He walked into the DNA lab where Nick was standing in, talking to Robin, the DNA tech.<p>

"I need to talk to you," he said to Nick while handing Robin some evidence she was supposed to process.

"Just a minute, we're in the middle of..." Nick said. He got interrupted by Greg grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"This can't wait!"

* * *

><p>"What is it that's more important than my case, man?" Nick asked a bit annoyed as they walked into Russell's office. Since Greg had to fill in for him, he knew his office was empty.<p>

"Spencer told me... his feelings... you know?" Greg stuttered. He was kind of embarrassed and upset.

Nick laughed a bit unbelieving. "What? …He did? What did he say?"

"I don't feel like repeating it, but... he said it."

"So? What did you say?"

"Nothing! I couldn't say anything, it was... just... weird."

"And now?"

"He said he hoped it wouldn't change our relationship, he acted perfectly normal."

Nick nodded as he leaned against Russell's desk. "Well then, don't let it change your relationship."

"...Are you insane? How could this NOT change anything? He said... he liked my smell... That's weird, isn't it?"

Nick laughed. "I don't know, maybe a little. Relax, why are you so upset about this?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it's weird... And I can't help but think about Julian... and Novak."

Nick stopped laughing at Greg once he realized he was scared by this. "They were both very sick individuals. Spencer's not."

He sighed. "I know, it just makes it hard for me to trust Spencer now that I know this..."

"He doesn't want this to change anything between the two of you. Don't let it."

* * *

><p>Greg tried his best not to let Spencer's confession change anything between them, but it did. Greg caught himself keeping more physical distance with him than usual. Whenever he tried to tell himself he was acting ridiculous, he got physically closer to Spencer. Then he thought this might give him a wrong impression. He was in a dilemma. Sometimes, people noticed his discomfort while being around Spencer, but not everybody who noticed knew why he was showing discomfort.<p>

Russell was one of the people who noticed but didn't know what was going on. He asked Greg to come by his office and talk about it. Of course, Greg didn't know what Russell wanted to talk about.

"Have a seat," Russell said when Greg went in.

He did. "Is this about the broken wall cupboard? Because I..."

"What broken wall cupboard?" Russell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Just kidding," Greg replied, obviously lying. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You know, whenever I sense that one of my colleagues is not feeling well, I offer them to talk about it."

Greg nodded. He had no idea what he was talking about, since he was sure nobody would notice anything.

"So... How are you?"

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"I told you a dozen times, Greg. I know when you're lying. And we'll have to talk about the broken cupboard later, but right now... this is about you."

"I appreciate your worries, but I'm fine. Really."

"So nothing's wrong between you and that officer? Spencer is it, right?"

Greg looked like he'd been caught doing something wrong. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe because I'm not an idiot and notice when you're uncomfortable around somebody?"

He sighed. "It's nothing. He just... likes me a little more than I do, is all."

"I thought you two were friends?"

Greg shrug. "We are, but it's not that easy at the moment. But I'll work it out somehow."

"Just make sure you can work with him, alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, it's a bit of a long chapter, hope you guys don't mind :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Greg thought about Nicks words for a whole week. He knew there was only one way not to let this confession of Spencer change things between them. The talk about it was one-sided, Greg wasn't able to say anything when Spencer made that confession. He needed to confront him about it. Not an easy task with his insecurities, but it was necessary, he was sure, so he visited Spencer at the station. "Hey Barry. Can we talk?"<p>

They walked into an empty interrogation room. "What is it?" Spencer asked with a smile on his face.

"You know, about... What you told me last week..."

"Yeah?"

"I had a lot of time to think about it and..."

"I scared you a bit, didn't I?" He smiled softly.

Greg laughed nervously. "Nah... It's just, I..." He sighed. "Whatever your feelings are for me, I think we should keep our relationship strictly business, you know?"

Spencer looked confused. "Why?"

"I just think it would be weird if we would still hang out together..."

"But..."

"It's not easy being in love with someone you're friends with, so..."

Spencer laughed. "In love? I'm not in love with you."

"...But you...?" Greg sat down. He was confused. "...You're not?"

"I already told you, Greg. I'm not gay."

"...Me neither."

"I know." He gave Greg a confused look.

"...But you said you liked my smell."

"No, I said your smell reminded me of my ex-girlfriend."

The confusion couldn't get any bigger. "...What?"

"You didn't listen to a single word I said that day, did you?" Spencer laughed. "I guess it's your hair products or something. She used something that smelled like yours... every time I smell it I get reminded of her... It confuses me."

"...So... You're not in love with me?"

"Forgot about the time you saw me with a woman in Brass' office?"

"...Huh. Guess I did."

"Or the one time in this bar, in the men's room?"

"..."

"Or the fact that I tried to hook you up with my brother didn't make you doubt that I..."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry, I just..."

"How did you even come to this conclusion?"

"I feel like an idiot... I don't know, I mean... the way you acted around me... and Nick said... The thing about my smell... I..."

"Nick, huh? He has something against me and starts this rumor to cause you to doubt our friendship?"

Greg shook his head. "It's nothing like that, but... Oh god, I'm SO embarrassed!" Greg buried his face in his hands.

"It's alright, don't sweat it." Spencer sat down next to Greg, putting his hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath. "I'm not in love with you, alright?" He smiled. "Though I think it's kind of sweet you thought that!"

"...Really?" Greg asked, looking up to him. "You're not insulted or embarrassed...?"

" 'Course not! ...So, everything's cool between us?"

"Sure," Greg gave him a smile.

* * *

><p>Despite being totally embarrassed, Greg thought it was good that him and Spencer finally had that talk. He was hoping things between them would be getting a lot easier, now that Greg was sure Spencer's feelings towards him were completely platonic.<p>

"Really?" Nick asked warily. Greg had just told him what happened the day before between him and Spencer at the station. "And you buy that?"

"Of course, why not?" Greg asked while looking at some crime scene photos in the evidence room.

"You told me the way he reacted when he thought he heard something in that house. That's weird."

"Oh, now it's weird? Two days ago you told me not to worry, that he's not a freak."

"Well... Not a dangerous one, but a freak nonetheless!"

"What is your problem with Spencer? He said he's not in love with me and I believe him. Why isn't this enough for you to stop doubting him?" Greg was getting a bit annoyed and angry with Nick.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I think he wasn't honest with you. He probably saw your reaction and backed down."

"So even if you're right, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"No need to get angry, alright? I don't know what you should do. But I think you should be careful and consider the fact that he might've been lying, okay?"

Greg shrugged his shoulder. "I don't think he was lying."

* * *

><p>After shift, Greg headed home. First thing he did was turn on the TV and sit down on the couch. It was a long, exhausting double-shift and he almost fell asleep, but a knock on the door forced him to stay awake and get up. Looking through the fish eye, he was surprised to see Spencer standing on the other side of the door. "Barry. What are you doing here?"<p>

"Mind if I come in?" he asked while entering.

"Actually, I... sure," Greg replied. He just wanted to relax after his hard workday, but Spencer just walked in, he didn't really have a choice. "What's up?"

"Well, I have some time to kill and was wondering if you'd like to hang?" Spencer walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Uh... Sure, why not..." Greg replied a bit irritated. He didn't feel like company right now and there was Spencer, kind of inviting himself in, asking if it was okay, but not waiting for Greg to answer. He didn't really have a choice but spend some time with Spencer and hope that he'll leave soon.

* * *

><p>Spencer's been at Greg's for almost three hours and it didn't look like he was about to leave anytime soon. They were having a pizza and watching a game. Both were reaching for a piece and their hands touched for a second. Spencer didn't even seem to pay any attention to it, but Greg remembered what Nick said and quickly pulled his hand back an said, "Sorry."<p>

Spencer didn't react. Greg felt a bit stupid and tried to tell himself that Nick was wrong, that there was no need to overreact. So for another twenty minutes, him and Spencer sat there on the couch, very close to each other because Spencer wasn't one to keep a physical distance. Spencer enjoyed the game, but Greg couldn't really concentrate. His thoughts kept circling around what Nick said. He started to worry. Was Spencer really telling the truth or not? He wasn't even sure he wanted to find out.

The game ended. "What now?" Spencer asked.

"Huh? Well, it's been a very long day and I'm tired, so..." Greg replied.

"Oh yeah, tell me about it! There was this guy who resisted arrest, almost punched me..." Spencer said tired, cosying up on the sofa, placing his head on Greg's shoulder and closing his eyes.

For a moment, Greg just sat there, not sure what to do. "...Barry?" he finally said.

"Hmhm?" Spencer replied sleepily.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting up in a minute, just give me a moment to rest."

"But..." Just like that, Spencer started to snore. "...You got to be kidding me! Spencer, wake up!" It was impossible to wake him up again. Greg gave up and decided to let him sleep on the couch as he put a blanket on him and went to bed.

* * *

><p>It was a weird feeling, knowing that Spencer was sleeping in the living room. But Greg was able to fall asleep. Despite what Nick said, he knew Spencer would never do anything he didn't want. At least he needed to believe that.<p>

The next day arrived and after only six hours of sleep, Greg's alarm clock went off. Despite pulling a double yesterday, he still had to come in today, too. Slowly, his eyes opened. He was still quite beat and didn't feel too well. Having to spend time with Spencer when he didn't want to was exhausting. But he had no idea how much time he actually spent with him.

"Good morning," Spencer mumbled sleepily.

Greg sat up. The shocked look on his face would never go away again, he was sure. "Spencer? What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Spencer opened his eyes. "What? Oh... I have no idea." He laughed sleepy.

"What do you mean... you don't know?"

"What happened last night? Why am I still here?"

"You fell asleep on my couch! But why in the hell are you in my bed now?"

"Gee, I don't know. Relax. I feel like I'm hungover... Did I drink before I fell asleep on the couch?"

"One beer."

"Really? Because I feel like I had ten." He laughed again.

Greg rubbed his eyes. "Oh god... I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Don't act like I'm a one night stand that turned out uglier than you thought she was the night before. Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I... Because you're lying in my bed and don't know why! How could this happen?" Greg was outraged. It was more fear than anger, though. He already found it hard to trust Spencer after what Nick said, and now this happened. "...I feel hungover, too..."

"How much did you drink?"

"I only had a beer, like you."

"Maybe there was something wrong with the beer..." Spencer closed his eyes and turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't have to go to work today and I'm tired."

"...But you can't stay here!"

"...Fine." Spencer rolled his eyes and got up.

Just then, Greg noticed something. "...Where the hell are your clothes?"

"Huh?" Spencer looked himself down. He was standing there in his boxer shorts. "No idea."

This whole situation was getting too creepy for Greg. Plus, he really was feeling nauseous right now. "What the hell happened tonight?"

Spencer walked out of the room to look for his clothes. When he found it, he got dressed. "I'm sorry, Greg, I have no idea what happened."

Greg worried. It all didn't seem right. He felt awful although he only had a beer to drink and didn't even notice when Spencer crawled into his bed. Without clothes on, to top it all.

"Listen," Spencer said while putting his shoes on, "I won tickets for the theater tomorrow night. You wanna come?"

"I think I'm gonna pass."

"Come on, it'll be fun! We'll even get a free drink and popcorn!"

"No!" Greg replied rather angrily.

"What's wrong? Are you angry for some reason?"

He sighed. "Just get out."

"But... Let's talk about it. What's bothering you?"

"Well, take an educated guess. I wake up with you in your underwear next to me! That's messed up."

"I told you already, I don't know what happened. What's the big deal?"

Greg shook his head as he opened the door for Spencer.

He walked out. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Don't bother." Greg closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story! You'll find out what really happened that night with Spencer and Greg, but I can't tell you when you'll find out... ;)**

* * *

><p>Greg wasn't as concentrated as he should be while working at a murder scene. He made some stupid mistakes. He was just about to pick up a knife that was used as a murder weapon, but Nick stopped him. "Hey. I didn't take a picture yet, don't touch it."<p>

"Right, sorry..."

"Are you alright? You look horrible."

"I'm fine," he replied without looking at his colleague. He turned around to the body. "What's that?" He wanted to roll the body over to get what was lying underneath.

"Hey!" Nick said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Greg asked startled.

"David's not here yet, you know we have to wait for him before we roll the body around."

Greg gave Nick a fake smile. "Sorry."

Nick sighed annoyed as he walked over to his kit to put a piece of evidence in. When he did, he noticed a piece of evidence Greg put in. "Greg? What does that look like to you?"

Greg raised an eyebrow. "Well, where I come from we call it a shoe," he replied sarcastically. "Why?"

"Because you labeled it as 'shirt', smart ass."

"Oh, sorry."

"How about you stop apologizing and start explaining?"

"Explain what? I made a mistake, is all."

"You made at least five mistakes since we got here. You don't make these kinds of mistakes usually."

He shook his head. "Let's just get this done."

"You're not mad about what I said about Spencer, are you?"

"No..." Greg said repentant. "Okay... I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to give you the chance to say you were right, but I have to tell somebody, so... Spencer came by yesterday..." Greg went on to tell Nick everything that happened, at least anything he knew. There were still a lot of questions unanswered.

"Do you think he spiked your drink or something?" Nick asked rather calm but worried.

"I have no idea, but it's weird, right?"

" 'Weird' might not cover it. He's a cop, you're a CSI. You're supposed to trust him with your life. How can you do that after something like that happens?"

"Well, maybe he didn't lie. Maybe he doesn't know what happened, either. Maybe..."

"That's a lot of maybes." Nick rolled his eyes. "I think it's time you let Russell know about this."

"What? No! Nick, I can't do that. Not when I'm not even sure what happened. It's easy to jump to conclusions, but that doesn't mean we're right."

Again, Nick rolled his eyes. "Will you at least finally keep a distance to this lunatic?"

* * *

><p>Greg really wanted to keep a distance, but Spencer was not one that made it easy. When Greg and Nick arrived back at the lab, Spencer was already waiting for him. "Greg, can we talk?"<p>

Nick and Greg shared a look. Nick promised Greg not to tell anyone, and not to let Spencer know that he told him.

"Now's not a good time," Greg replied while walking past Spencer.

He stopped Greg by grabbing his arm. "Please."

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Greg and Spencer walked into the empty break room.<p>

"I want to know why you're angry with me. Did I do something wrong?"

Greg rolled his eyes without answering the question.

"I told you already, I'm not in love with you. That's what's bothering you, right? I'm sure Nick said something and now you doubt my word."

"It's not what Nick said, it's what happened last night."

"Okay, I admit last night was weird. But I'm in the dark about what happened just like you!"

Greg sighed. Spencer seemed sincere, but still, how could he not know how he ended up half naked in Greg's bed? "I'm sorry, but it doesn't really matter what exactly happened. All I know is that I don't feel comfortable around you anymore..."

Spencer had a sad look on his face. "How can I change that?"

"Just leave me alone, alright?" The wounds Julian and Neil Novak caused Greg had already healed, but they left some scarring behind. He tried not to let these things influence him too much, but in this case, he was sure, he needed to protect himself. He didn't trust Spencer anymore.

"But... We're friends. You'll let one weird, unexplainable night destroy our friendship?" Spencer was getting quite upset. He almost yelled.

Greg shrug his shoulders. "I don't know what else to do."

"You know what? Screw you! You have serious trust issues you should work on! You're acting childish!"

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Barry..."

"...It's because of that guy, right? This lab tech. You really think I'm obsessed with you, huh? That I'd do what he did. That's messed up, dude! You really think I'm capable of something like this?"

"No, I..." Greg tried to explain that this wasn't Spencer's fault, but he didn't get the chance to.

"You're quite cocky, you know? Not everybody wants you as bad as this psycho did! Grow up, Greg, we're not all your enemies." Spencer left the room. He managed to make Greg feel like a complete idiot. He quickly started doubting his decision, but it felt right. He didn't want to risk anything with Spencer and thought going with his gut was a good idea. Still, the harsh words he just heard got him to thinking.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Greg still couldn't stop thinking about his talk with Spencer. He couldn't stop talking about it, either, much to Nick's annoyance.<p>

"What if he was sleepwalking? Maybe he really doesn't know why..." Greg said while him and Nick were driving to a crime scene.

"Okay, stop it! I can't listen to this anymore! All your made-up excuses for this guy don't make any sense. Let's just assume for a moment that he didn't know what he was doing when he took off his clothes and got into bed with you. He still did it. That's enough reason for you to keep a distance. Given your experience with Julian, it's perfectly normal you're wary of Spencer's intentions. Stop feeling bad about it, you did nothing wrong."

"But he said he didn't love me, that he only wanted to be friends... It's not fair to compare him to Julian."

"He should understand if he was your friend."

"You didn't see his face when he realized what I was trying to tell him. I insulted him in the worst way possible." Greg had a guilty look on his face.

"Look, it's bad it had to end like that, but I'd rather have you hurt his feeling than him hurting you in any way."

"You're only feeling that way because you hate him," Greg replied with a smile on his face.

Nick laughed. "Not only because of that. But yeah, I can't stand the guy."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the scene, Spencer was already waiting for them. He was one of the officers assigned to the case. "Body's over there, follow me," he said without showing any emotions.<p>

Greg was obviously rather embarrassed and didn't know how to act towards him. It was the first time since their talk that he saw Spencer.

They walked over to the body who was hanging down the ceiling. David was already there. "Hey Nick, could you give me a hand?"

"Sure, Superdave." Nick walked over to help David get the body down.

"I already took a look at the other one. You can start there, Greg," David said while pointing towards the backyard.

"...Other one? There's two bodies?" Greg asked surprised.

"Didn't Russell tell you? Looks like a murder-suicide."

Nick and Greg shared a look. Both knew what this meant.

"Follow me, Greg," Spencer said in a weird tone. "I'll show you the body."

* * *

><p>They walked out in the backyard. A dead woman was lying there. "Looks like her throat's been cut..." Greg said while walking up closer to her.<p>

"Yeah, and she's been stabbed in the back..." Spencer gave Greg a look.

"I don't see a stab wound in the back..."

"Figuratively, I mean."

Greg rolled his eyes a bit. Spencer was being the one who acted childish, he thought. "The dead man didn't have any blood on him, and the blood drops lead away from her, over the fence... There goes the murder-suicide theory."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Great, now we have to take a nice walk together..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys!**

**Sorry it took me a while to upload a new chapter, I was quite busy in the last few days. Anyway, here's a brand new chapter :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The awkwardness could hardly get any worse. Spencer and Greg had to follow the blood drops together. They were walking for minutes and there were still drops, the trail didn't seem to stop. "The murderer must've cut himself, there's no way these drops all come from the knife."<p>

"Mhm..." Spencer seemed quite disinterested.

"Barry, I feel bad about our fight..." Greg finally said as they kept walking.

"It's okay. You're emotionally unbalanced, I get that."

That wasn't how Greg thought Spencer would react. He was still very hostile. Understandable, Greg thought, after what he told him. "It's just, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well, you failed miserably."

"I know. I'm sorry. Just needed you to know that."

Without saying a word for the next few minutes, they finally arrived at the end of the trail. It ended at the door of a small computer store. Greg and Spencer shared a look. The suspect could be in there. In a moment like that, both forgot about the personal problems they had with each other and concentrated on the suspect. Both men pulled out their guns, preparing for who might be in there.

* * *

><p>Spencer walked in first, Greg followed behind. The store appeared to be empty.<p>

"Where's everybody?" Greg asked.

"Follow me." Spencer walked through every room. "All clear." He put his gun away. "You're sure he was in here?"

Greg nodded. "You see that? Blood drops... He's been here. Maybe he cleaned himself up and left again..." Greg walked around the store with his flash light.

"I'll call it in..." Spencer took out his radio.

Greg followed the blood drops. They lead him to the employee's bathroom. The sink was bloody, it was obvious that Greg's theory was right. He took a picture. "Just like I said. He washed up and left." He made his way to the small office right next to the bathroom when he noticed another blood drop that, he was quite sure, wasn't there before. He bended down to take a closer look. "Looks fresh..." he mumbled to himself. He heard some noise coming from the storage room. "Spencer, what are you doing?" He walked inside, but Spencer wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"25 minutes? Yeah, I know this doesn't have priority, but come on. What are we supposed to do in here alone? The CSI doesn't even have his kit, there's not much we can do... Alright, we'll wait..." Spencer said rather annoyed. He'd hoped backup would arrive quicker. He didn't really feel like staying there alone with Greg for too long. Rolling his eyes, he walked in the back. "25 minutes! They'll let us wait here almost half an hour... it's ridiculous." When he walked into the storage room, the suspect was holding a knife to Greg's throat. "What the hell?" Spencer quickly drew his gun.<p>

"Put your gun down!" the suspect yelled.

"No. You put the knife down."

"Put it down or I'll cut him!" He put the knife closer to Greg's throat, cutting him a little due to his shaky hands.

"Alright... Calm down, this doesn't have to end badly..." Spencer finally put his gun down and raised his hands. "Now let him go."

The suspect laughed nervously. "**I'm** the one in charge here." He slowly picked up Spencer's gun and walked Greg and him into the office.

"Why are you still here? Get the hell out while you still can! Backup will be here soon," Spencer said.

"Yeah right. 25 minutes was it, right? Better hurry," the suspect replied mocking. "How many cuffs do you have?"

"...What?"

"One pair, two?"

Spencer looked suspicious. "One."

The suspect punched Greg in the side. "How many?"

Spencer sighed. "Three pairs..."

"You shouldn't lie to me, idiot!" the suspect yelled while Greg coughed. He pushed Greg closer to Spencer. "Cuff him."

Spencer did what he was told while rolling his eyes and sighing annoyed.

"Make 'em tight!" the suspect said while observing every move Spencer made. He did that, too. So tight that it actually hurt Greg a little. Then, the man walked over Spencer to cuff him. But Spencer refused to let this guy subdue him, he fought back. They struggled for almost two minutes. Greg couldn't help the officer, he had no choice but to watch them and hope Spencer would win. Unfortunately, Spencer was defeated when the suspect cut his hand and put the gun to his face. The suspect cuffed Spencer and kicked him closer to where Greg was standing. "He's lucky he's alive!" he shouted exhausted at Greg. "Anyone of you try something like that again, you both die!" He walked out towards the salesroom furiously.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked worried.

Spencer panted. "I'll be fine... What about you? Your neck's bleeding."

"It's just a cut, it's fine." Greg sighed. "Do you think he will kill us?"

"Not on my watch! Uncuff me!"

"...What? What for?"

"Just do it! Quick, before he comes back. Take the key!"

Greg searched Spencer's pocket for the key. He finally found it and started trying to unlock the cuffs. "I can't... I can't unlock it."

"You have to try harder!" It wasn't easy with Greg's own hands behind his back. Plus, Spencer's hands were all bloody, this didn't help at all. "There's too much blood... I don't think I..."

"You can do it! Come on, try harder, dammit!"

After a few minutes, he finally uncuffed Spencer. "Don't do anything stupid, alright? Maybe he'll just run away and won't hurt us..."

"I'm pretty sure he murdered the employees of the shop, why should he spare us?"

"Because he doesn't have enough time to dispose of our bodies and we're still alive. Just... don't risk anything..."

"I'll be fine!" Spencer got up and stealthily walked out of the room.

"You could've uncuffed my hands, too, you jerk!" Greg whispered angrily after him. Now all he could do was wait here and hope that Spencer would be able to overpower the suspect. If he'd fail, Greg didn't know what would happen to him. He tried to unlock the cuffs himself but there was no way to do that, especially with the cuffs being that tight. All he did was cause himself bruises on his wrists.

The suspect came back. "What's going on? Where's the cop?" He angrily walked up to Greg, forcefully thrusting the gun against his chest.

"Please don't!" Greg close his eyes fearfully.

"I'll better find him, or else you're in big trouble!" He pushed Greg to the ground and walked out the door.

The few moments Greg waited felt like an eternity. He didn't know what to do. He looked around the office for any kind of weapon, but he had no idea how to use one even if he found one, with his hands behind his back. Two gunshots could be heard. Slowly and with terror in his eyes, he sat down on the ground. This is it, he was sure. Spencer failed, the suspect shot him and would come in here any second to shoot Greg, too. He gave up hope to get out of here alive. When no one came in the room after a short while, he started to wonder what happened. He decided to get up again and take a look himself. Cautiously, he walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! I really hope you enjoyed the story! New story will be up in a while ;) Thanks for reading, reviewing and whatnot! :)**

* * *

><p>Greg walked towards the salesroom. He could hear Spencer and the suspect. "...Spencer?" he said while fearfully taking steps towards the two. He found the two rolling around the floor, each one of them trying to subdue the other. Both failed, so they kept on struggeling. Greg couldn't help much with his hands behind his back, but when he saw the gun lying near them, he quickly walked over to kick it away. He then picked it up and fired a shot behind his back.<p>

Spencer and the suspect both startled, and Spencer used the opportunity to finally subdue the suspect. He handcuffed him and took the gun from Greg.

"Thank god..." Greg said relieved. "Could you uncuff me now, please?"

Spencer patted himself up and down. "I don't have the keys."

"What? Come on, my arms' starting to hurt."

"Sorry, bro."

"What the hell happened here?" Nick said surprised as he and two officers entered the shop. Other officers were standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" Greg had a relieved smile on his face.

"We heard through the radio that you guys were waiting for backup. When we heard shots fired, we just had to see if it was coming from here." He looked Greg up and down. Then, he noticed the bleeding wound on his throat. "Oh no, what happened to you guys? We need a paramedic in here!" he yelled outside.

"No, there's no need for a paramedic. Just uncuff me, will you?"

Nick did. "You might need one, though," Nick said to Spencer while he grabbed a cloth to press on Greg's wound.

Greg grabbed the cloth out of Nick's hand and pressed it on the wound himself.

"I'm fine, too. Don't worry." Spencer walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>Greg, Nick and Sara planned a night out in a bar. Greg wasn't really feeling like hanging out in a bar late at night after this hard day, but they planned this night a few days ago and he didn't want to let his friends down. When they entered the bar, Greg was surprised to see Spencer hanging out with a few colleagues from work. They looked at each other for a moment and nodded to each other. It was rather awkward.<p>

"Still mad at you?" Sara asked as they sat down in a booth.

"I guess so. I didn't even get a chance to thank him today... He just walked away, didn't talk to me."

"Just forget him, man. It's what you wanted, right? You two are nothing but colleagues anymore."

"This is not what I wanted, Nick. He hates me," Greg replied rather sad.

"He just needs some time, I'm sure he'll forgive you once he realizes why you said those things."

"There's no excuse for what I said." He looked over to Spencer. "Maybe I should just walk up to him and thank him."

Nick rolled his eyes. "For doing his job? Leave him alone, Greg. It's better that way, trust me."

* * *

><p>Of course, Greg didn't listen to what Nick had to say and walked up to Spencer. "Hey Barry. Can we talk?" They stepped aside. Greg could feel Spencer's colleagues eyeing him up and down. Obviously, they knew what was going on between the two. Greg was quite nervous and wasn't sure how to get the conversation started. "...How's your hand?..."<p>

Spencer nodded. "It's alright. Just needed some stitches. Your neck?"

"Band-aid was all I needed. ...I just thought I should thank you... What you did today was brave."

"It's my job, Greg. It's nothing."

"Still, thank you..." He smiled at him. It was a very insecure, but sincere smile.

After a short moment of silence, Spencer decided it was time to say something. "I know you didn't mean those things you said. I hope what I did today shows you that you can trust me. I risked my life to save yours today."

"I know... And I'm really sorry..."

Spencer had a big smile on his face as he hugged Greg. "It's alright, buddy. Have fun with your friends!" He walked back to his colleagues.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, Greg was in a great mood. Spencer forgave him and, although there was still a lot of questions concerning Spencer's feelings for Greg, he was just glad they made up. Still, he decided to keep a distance to him. But this wasn't something he thought about right now. Right now, he was just enjoying himself, having a few drinks and having fun with his friends. The hours passed and Sara headed home. It was only Nick and Greg left, and both men were quite tired and decided to call it a night.<p>

But before they went home, Greg went to the restroom. He was a little tipsy, but not drunk. Opening the door, he found Spencer walking out of one of the stalls. "Goodnight, Greg," he said while passing him by and patting his shoulder.

"Night," he replied smiling.

Two women giggled as they walked out of the same stall, briefly looking at Greg and leaving the restroom. It took Greg a moment to process what he just saw, then it hit him.

* * *

><p>"You know..." Greg said as him and Nick left the bar, "I wonder how I could've ever thought that Spencer had feelings for me..."<p>

"Why would you say that?" Nick asked confused. He was already a little drunk.

"He might be promiscuous, but he's not gay. Just trust me on this one..."


End file.
